


In Focus

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autumn Aesthetic, High School, M/M, if only noctis could see himself through prompto's eyes, prompto and his freakin camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Noctis wasn’t sure he could pinpoint exactly when he realized he was in love, but it was as natural as falling over.





	In Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Day 1 of Promptis Week on Tumblr. Hurray! 
> 
> It's glaring obvious I haven't written much in the last two months. Forgive me.

From the moment he felt the soft jolt of a hand pressed on his back and was reintroduced to the dazzling smile that belonged solely to the shy blond with glasses, Noctis knew his life would never be the same. Back then, he felt hopeful, as though the answer to a silent, desperate plea for someone to save him from closing in on himself had been placed before him. 

Prompto was exactly what he had been looking for. He was the friend that stayed up late eating junk food with him while they took turns switching between grinding their characters and reading the strategy guide. He was the one that Noctis called when he needed to get out of his apartment and wanted company in the middle of the night. He was the idiot that stuck by him and didn’t tease him when his eyes lit up at the sight of fireflies in the park during the summer. 

Before long, his days ran together. Every second spent with Prompto, laughing, being lazy, and simply being beside him was a metaphorical drop of sunshine into his steadily filling jar of glass. Too many nights had passed where Noctis lie awake, staring at the stars out his window, wondering if Prompto’s jar was slowly filling with stars, and he cursed at himself for thinking about his best friend the way waxing poets thought about lovers. He tossed and turned, sleep avoiding him as much as it could. When Noctis did sleep, however, his dreams were alight with Prompto’s smile, and they would laugh before pressing their lips together. Come morning, Noctis could still feel the tingle left behind, and his fingers shook as he touched them gently. 

-

“Noct!”

Noctis looked up from his homework, twirling his pen as his eyes locked with Prompto’s. The blond had a knack for being unfathomably adorable without trying. Now, as he pushed his bangs from his face and grinned at him, cheeks naturally flush, was no exception. Noctis smiled in kind. 

“You’re awfully chipper. What’s up?” 

Prompto’s voice hitched a little as he laughed, and Noctis was certain there was something particularly dreamy about him today. He blinked, tapping the pen on his knee as he waited for an answer. 

“You’re not doing anything after school today, right?” He started, and Noctis definitely noticed the tips of Prompto’s ears turn darker as he continued. “I mean, you don’t have any royal duties to attend to or anything?”

The prince smiled wider and leaned closer. Part of him had expected Prompto to panic and pull away, but he remained motionless, like if he moved he would lose the confidence to spit out what he really wanted to know. Stilling the pen, Noctis bent his knee and propped his chin on it, staring at him suspiciously. 

“I’m free tonight,” he replied carefully, and Prompto nodded. 

“So, you wouldn’t mind coming to the park with me tonight? I wanna try out some of the setting on my camera, and just haven’t had the time to.” 

Noctis shrugged.

“Yeah. I could use a night out.” 

-

Autumn in Insomnia was when Noctis felt most at peace. He didn’t consider himself an aesthetic person, but any excuse to wear a flannel shirt over a t-shirt and some ripped, faded jeans…well, he was down for that. Stylishly casual. Prompto, on the other hand, settled for a striped hoodie and skinny jeans, a look that Noctis had to admit looked rather dashing on him. He tried not to stare, honestly, and he magically kept finding the rocks on the pavement nothing short of fascinating as his friend stopped every few feet to get a different shot with his camera. 

Noctis didn’t mind at all, actually. Between the sound of acoustic guitars playing by the fountain, street vendors selling all kinds of delicious food, and the chill breeze dancing along the leaves of the trees, he was rather smitten. Add to it the cute blond that was lying on the ground to get the perfect angle of the sunset along the skyline, and Noctis was willing to bet that this was some kind of self-made heaven, and he was really still asleep in class. 

“Hey, watch out!” Noctis barely had time to register the warning before he leapt out of the way of a cyclist who narrowly dodged Prompto was he pedaled around him. 

Okay, so maybe Heaven wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. 

Huffing, Noctis ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at the blond. 

“Aren’t you done?” 

“Just…about…” Noctis heard the quiet response, followed by a quick succession of the camera’s shutter. Rolling his eyes, he stood over him, legs straddling either side of his knees. 

“Come on, Blondie. I don’t want to explain to your parents that I had to take you to the emergency room because some idiot on a bike ran you over,” he chuckled, and offered Prompto a hand just as the camera went off again. He had expected Prompto to take his hand then, but instead he watched as Prompto’s eyes stared at the back of the camera. 

“Whoa. Damn.” 

“What now?” Noctis sighed, still holding his hand out.

“This is a really nice shot, Noct.” His voice was slow, as though he had taken his own breath away. Intrigued, Noctis gave up on trying to hoist him up from the ground, and instead kneeled on top of him. As Prompto sat up, they came nose-to-nose with one another, and the chill from the autumn air did nothing to quell the heat that rose on the prince’s cheeks. 

“Look,” was all Prompto said, and he shoved the camera in his face. 

…it was more than a really nice shot. Multi-colored leaves fluttered against a purple and gold sunset in the background while Noctis, perfectly in the frame, smiled down into the camera. There was a rosy tint to his cheeks from the wind, and an otherworldly glow surrounded him as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. 

“It’s perfect,” he muttered, and he batted his lashes, smiling as he admired Prompto’s work. He really had an eye for this sort of thing. Maybe he could seriously talk him into going to that fancy art school they had talked about once or twice. 

“You really are.” 

Noctis’s head shot up, eyes wide. The world seemed to stand still around them, everything falling silent in favor of the sound of his heart beating rampantly against his ribcage. Despite the sunlight fading into night, all Noctis could see was sunshine as that metaphorical glass jar overflowed, spilling light and warmth across his entire body. 

He thought, as he cupped Prompto’s cheeks, that he would look back on this moment of realization and laugh, because it was just like any other day. There was no special occasion, no deep talks professing their undying love, nothing cliché like the movies. They were just Noctis and Prompto, best friends falling in love. They smiled as they kissed, slow and tender, and giggled at themselves when they went in for another, firmer kiss immediately after. 

“I think I’m going to keep this one,” Prompto declared after a moment, and Noctis laughed. 

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.”


End file.
